


Trolling For Fun And Profit

by exmanhater



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra introduces Asami to people who already know her. Fun is had by all, except Mako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trolling For Fun And Profit

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1BmxfAI) [1.2 MB] (Please right click and "Save As".)

**Length** : 2:39 

**Streaming:**  


Korra rounded the corner out of the boardroom of the new Future Industries headquarters and saw Asami coming from the other direction.

“I really didn’t expect to see you here,” Korra said, sneaking a kiss to Asami's cheek.

“Why not?” Asami wrinkled her nose at the kiss ("Not while I'm working, Korra, it's unprofessional!"), but Korra knew she wasn't really upset by the way she leaned into the touch.

“Because Beifong said you were still out at the latest construction site when I met up with her for today's security briefing. I'm on my way to get lunch, now, though. Yelling at people with Beifong is exhausting. And it makes me hungry.”

"Want some company?"

Korra grinned widely. "I always want your company.”

They kept walking, heading to their favorite noodle place, and saw Bolin hurrying down the sidewalk when they arrived outside the restaurant.

"Hi, Bolin. This is Asami, my ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend."

Bolin nodded and rolled his eyes, but he didn’t stop to chat. “Geez, Korra, we get it, we live in an overly dramatic soap opera mover. You can quit it with the ridiculous introductions of someone we all already know!" He rushed off.

"Did you have to lie?" Asami was clearly trying to hide a grin.

"Was I lying?" Korra stuck out her tongue, unrepentant. The best thing about dating Asami, besides, you know, actually dating Asami, was how much fun it was to introduce her in a new way every time she came up with a good one. Asami didn't mind, and it made Mako so uncomfortable that Asami had started awarding her points based on how much he stuttered in reply. Asami was the best.

Asami lost the battle with her grin, and laughed. "I preferred 'this is Asami, my nemesis/best friend-turned-girlfriend'."

Korra tugged Asami in for a real kiss, only pulling away reluctantly when her stomach growled.

"Oops," Asami said. "Let's feed the monster, huh?"

Korra followed Asami into the restaurant and fingered the betrothal necklace in her pocket. She had to wait for just the right moment before asking, but she was pretty sure that soon she'd be able to introduce Asami in several brand-new and exciting ways.

"This is Asami, my fiancée," was going to be a big hit with everyone. It was definitely Korra's favorite.

 

[the end.]


End file.
